Feel the Vibe
by reraimu
Summary: Wally wants to try something a little…different. Kid Flash/Robin. Slash. Rated M.


**Summary: Wally wants to try something a little…different. Kid Flash/Robin. Slash. Rated M for molecular vibration humping and first time orgasm! Shh.**

**Tweekerz: I've jumped on the KFxRob bandwagon with drawing, and now, it's my turn for fanfiction! Mwahahaha :D**

**Warning: Gay, humping, vibrations, teenagers. Oh, and KF/Robin.**

* * *

He was sitting on the couch with a steaming plate of pizza in his lap, when Dick noticed it.

Boy Wonder peered from the guard of his sunglasses and glimpsed to the right, quirking a brow when he found his speedster friend…staring at him. Wally's head was marginally turned, green eyes wide and attentive. It wasn't a creepy leer or anything like that, more like a subtle, irrepressible stare, the kind of stare you catch yourself doing when you're watching TV and you're just so absorbed into the program that you don't realize you're making weird facial expressions or that your eyes are crossed over and everyone's looking at you strangely for it.

Since Dick's sunglasses were heavily tinted, Wally didn't know that the younger boy was obviously watching the other teen stare at him. If the speedster could see beyond Dick's shades, he would have looked away in embarrassment at getting caught. Shrugging, Dick slowly brought his slice of pizza to his lips, taking a quick bite from the cheesy tip. He chewed the morsel of food slowly in his mouth, melted bits of cheese sticking fast to his teeth, and then he swallowed and raised his eyes to glimpse at Wally once again….and he was still staring at him! Why?

'_Is there something on my face?_' Dick thought, swiping his tongue at a bit of pizza sauce that had settled at the corner of his mouth. Dick glimpsed to the side once more and nearly wrinkled his nose in distaste when Wally hungrily licked his lips. Okay, that was definitely weird. Kid Mouth was licking his lips in obvious hunger and he hadn't even touched his pizza yet. Wally wasn't one to pass up pizza, or anything edible for that matter.

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, because he was really starting to get creeped out by that stare (and why couldn't Wally just look away and start gorging himself already?), Dick shuffled the few feet of space that separated him from Wally and took a seat by his friend's side. He could feel the older teen stiffen beside him, Wally's shoulders turning rigid while the speckling of freckles on his face seemed to darken.

"Dude, why do you keep on staring at me?" Dick whispered as he leaned in.

"Oh God," Wally breathed, leaning away. And then just like that, Wally abruptly stood up from the couch, holding his plate of pizza out in front of him. "Robin, I need to show you something. Right now."

"Wait, right now? I'm still eating!" Dick protested, pointing a finger to his plate. He became even more confused when Wally merely looked down at him and gave him a pleading look, jade green eyes glazed over.

"Yes, right now," Wally said between gritted teeth, and with that, he gently lowered his pizza plate and set it down on the sofa cushion. Before Dick could even blink, Wally had zoomed right out of the living room. Standing up with a drained sigh, the Boy Wonder hurriedly traipsed over to the kitchen counter and placed his plate on its surface, then turned round and trailed after Wally.

Dick trotted down the long stretch of corridor, hands crammed into the pockets of his sweater. He looked from side to side, wondering where his friend had sped off to, and right when he turned left into another long strip of hallway, Robin was harshly tugged to the side. Strong arms spun him around and he found himself pressed against the wall, a pair of hands planted firmly by either side of his face. Dick opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it close when he looked up and found Wally looming over him, green eyes bright and intense. The older teen was biting at his lip, cheeks flushed to a faint shade of pink, freckles ever prominent. He didn't know why he did it, but Dick's face flushed as well, and all because of the look the other was sporting. Wally never looked so…feral, as if he didn't quite know what to do with himself.

"My room," Wally breathed, drawing away and wrapping his fingers around Dick's thin wrist. Robin was thoroughly dragged down the hallway, Wally's pace reckless and unyielding. By the time Dick could even process anything correctly, he was hastily ushered into Wally's room, the door swishing shut behind them.

"Dude!" Dick began, twisting around and rubbing at his abused wrist. Wally stood gawkily in front of him, the older teen shuffling his feet about the floor, fingers fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. Dick tapped his foot on the ground, crossing his arms over his chest. "Care to explain? What's up with you man- ?"

"—I couldn't stop thinking about you all day."

Dick swallowed, his lips parting. He was planning on berating Wally for his behavior, but after hearing, well…._**that**_, he didn't know how to respond. Their relationship was still new, no longer platonic as it had once been, and Dick was still having a tough time trying to get into the feel of things. He was still young, the runt of the team, and he had absolutely no idea how romantic relationships worked. He had a difficult time expressing his feelings, often wondering why Wally was such a natural at displaying his affections. Sometimes, KF would randomly speed up behind Dick and pull him into a tight hug, other times when Robin was watching TV, Wally would swoop down and claim the younger's lips in a fleeting, yet passionate kiss. Wally was always the first to initiate affection, and Dick was bothered by that, only because he just didn't know to start or properly respond sometimes.

"Uhm, thanks?" Dick said slowly. He shook his head and waved his hand at his friend, boyfriend, lover—whatever. "Was there something you wanted to show me?"

He could see Wally tense up, a sheepish smile spreading along his lips. Finally, the speedster seemed to man it up and stood straight. "Y-yeah—yeah, there's _definitely_ something I wanna' show you."

"Well-."

"—but let me explain something first," Wally interrupted, mentally wincing when Dick only frowned, an irritated little huff escaping his lips. Kid Flash took a lungful of breath and began, "Look, I know you're still young and all—scratch that, this whole relationship is still young, but there's something I really wanna' do…with you."

Dick eyed him warily, tilting chin.

"Please don't give me that look, Rob," Wally sighed, rubbing his hand along his face. Rolling his eyes, he closed the distance between them, slinging his arms around the younger boy's waist, Wally's fingers lacing together behind Robin's back. He stared down at Dick, tepidly placing his forehead against the other's. Dick felt his entire face just burst into flame, metaphorically speaking, although he did feel like he was melting into a goopy puddle of goo. Wally was a tactile person, touchy-feely in every aspect. Whether it was from a simple high-five to latching onto a shoulder or an arm, Kid Flash had a thing for his sense of touch and often used it whenever an opening was presented to him. Before they had even started a romantic relationship, they had always touched each other needlessly, however now that they had formed something deeper, those platonic touches turned into bruising hickey's, French kisses, and heated midnight make-out sessions in the confines of either Dick or Wally's room. It was strange at first for Robin, a whole new playing field outside of hacking computers and planning battle strategies, but then he started to realize that he was growing fond of Wally's need to constantly touch. When Wally kissed him along his throat, Robin felt warm and tingly, when Wally whispered sweet nothing's along the shell of his ear, Robin shuddered and closed his eyes, because he reveled in that sweet, sweet feeling that often caused him to loose coherent thought.

"You know all that stuff I do to you already?" Wally breathed, grazing his lips along Dick's jaw. Robin only gulped and nodded along. "When I kiss you here." Wally placed a fleeting kiss to the corner of Dick's mouth. "And when I kiss you here." He moved lower and pressed his lips sloppily to the curve of the boy's Adam's apple. He looked up, green orbs glittering. "It feels good right?"

There was a pause, and Robin could practically feel the tension and worry radiating from Wally. Was he really that concerned about his opinion? Wally's lips hovering at the collar of his throat caused Dick to let out a shuddery, "Y-yes."

He felt KF's mouth form into a smile. "Can I try something different?"

Dick immediately backed away. "How different?"

"It's not what you're thinking!" Wally hurriedly soothed, wrapping his arms tighter around the teen's waist. "No clothes will be shed, I promise."

Dick flushed at the statement. To tell the truth, that's what he was worried about most of all. The heavy kissing and stuff like that didn't really bother him as much as it used to. During the first few weeks as a "couple", Robin had been paranoid beyond belief, constantly brushing away chaste kisses to the cheek or reflexively slapping Wally's hand away when the other wanted to hold hands. It had taken a lot of coaxing on Wally's part for Dick to even get this far.

"Please?" Wally pleaded, rubbing the pad of his thumb along the jut of Robin's hip. "I promise."

Dick tilted his head, a contemplative expression falling over his face. Finally, he conceded. "Fiiiine, as long as there's no undressing involved. But what exactly are we gonna' do?"

"Heck yes, I mean, well…I got the idea this morning," Kid explained, pressing a quick kiss to Dick's lips when the younger boy sported a look of disgust.

"You were thinking about me that long?" Dick yelped, squirming away when Wally tried to nip at his neck.

"Mmhm," Wally murmured against his throat.

"You don't even fantasize about M'gann that long," Dick huffed, a twinge of a smile ghosting along his lips.

"Why would I think about her?" KF asked, somewhat drawing away.

"Well, you were so hung up on her," Robin floundered; trying to avert his eyes away from Kid's probing ones. "I mean, even though we're….you know, together, you still might think about her-."

"—hey," Wally interjected, tugging at the hem of Dick's sweater. He pressed a finger to dick's forehead and prodded at the boy's temple. "Just to inform that little bird brain of yours, you're the only one I think about. The only one- dude, look at me."

Robin did as he was told. His eyes widened when Wally quickly closed the distance and pressed his lips flush to Dick's, his mouth hungrily kneading the other's.

"The only one," Wally mumbled. He pulled away, his face flushed, a cocky grin replacing the charming smile. Dick could only stare up at his elder. "So can we try that thing now?" Heck, Wally could suggest they go streaking around Mount Justice while on patrol and Robin would have agreed to it. His brain felt totally fried.

"I'm gonna' have to press you up against a wall," Wally suggested casually, as if this was a normal thing to do.

"Weren't you just doing that to me outside in the hallway?"

"Yeah, but I don't think you would've wanted me to continue there," Wally laughed, leading Dick to the opposite side of the room.

"You still haven't told me what we're gonna' do," Dick asked hesitantly, yelping when his back hit the wall, Wally stepping into place in front of him.

"Spread your legs."

"What?" Dick barked, just about to smack Wally away from him, but before he could even move any part of his body, the speedster took hold of both his arms and pinned them gently to his sides.

"I promise," Wally smiled, rubbing his nose along Dick's cheek. "I promise, Robin. You can trust me—I'm your besty, your boyfriend, your-."

"Okay, okay I get the point."

"Soooo, have you ever beat your meat?" Wally asked inquisitively, leaning in closer.

"What? Meat? Why would I do that?" Dick asked, baffled. He didn't even own a tenderizer!

"Ya' know, roped the longhorn, whipped the one-eyed wonder, polished your helmet?"

His helmet was perfectly clean, thank you very much.

"I have no idea what the heck you're talking about," Dick relented.

"Okay, so I guess that's a no," Wally said to himself. "Spread your legs please."

Dick hesitated for a moment, and then acquiesced to Wally's command. He marginally separated his legs, and before he could even blink, Wally's knee buried itself into the opening, a muffled yelp escaping Robin's lips as he clung to the older teen's shirt.

Wow, what the- that was….that was really….whelming. Okay, what just happened? It felt like his nether regions had been jolted with electricity, a really warm, tingly electric shock that left his knees weak and his thighs trembling.

"D-did you feel that?" Wally's warm breath was right next to Dick's ear, and oh God, the side of neck was starting to tingle. Still clinging to Wally's shirt, Dick nodded. "Okay, good, good. I'm going to amp it up a little."

Amp? Wasn't it already amped, and—ohh. Oh man. _Ohhhhh_. Robin practically gouged his fingers into Wally's shoulders as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck, Wally's knee and entire freaking body vibrating to such an extreme that even his own body was rocking and trembling.

"What are you…?" Dick moaned as another rocking vibration took hold of Wally's body.

"Think of it as…_ahh_…jogging in place," Wally whispered, letting out a groan as he pressed himself against Robin's thigh. Dick could feel the vibrations rubbing against his crotch, his hips responding with slight thrusts. This was embarrassing, their positions were embarrassing, but that delicious friction that Wally was creating between them felt too good to possibly let up. Letting all inhibitions go, because Dick had _never_ felt this good before, he spread his legs a little wider and allowed the vibrations to rock into him, Wally's entire body speeding up to a degree that almost burned him, but it was a pleasant burn, a welcoming one, because KF wasn't even moving, he was just vibrating. As long as Wally kept vibrating like that—just like that, he'd…

"Wallyyy," Dick mewled, arms wrapped tight around the elder's neck. "Mmm." He could feel his back sliding up and down against the wall, could feel Wally's knee rubbing and rubbing and rubbing away at his crotch, and Robin's toes were curling, his fingers fidgeting, his breath shuddering, and- .

Lips crashed against his own, Dick's strangled moans and mewls lost within the warm cavern of Wally's mouth as something erupted within him, and then, it was all over. Wally's body began to slow down until he stood still in front of Dick, his thigh still wedged between Robin's legs as Wally's mouth tenderly suckled at the tip of the boy's tongue.

"Fuck, that felt even better than I thought it would," Wally mumbled, pulling away from Robin's mouth. His response was Dick's fingers lightly scratching at the base of his neck. A worried expression took hold of Wally's face as he leaned forward. "Rob, you okay?"

"Don't move, don't even talk," Dick said through pursed lips, burying his head into Wally's still-warm chest. That area between his legs felt far too sensitive, and sticky, and wet. He was seriously going to have to take a shower after this.

"Wait, was this seriously your first time?"

"My first what?" Dick asked dazedly, trying to keep himself from moving unnecessarily.

"Your first orgasm?" KF corrected, removing his thigh from Robin's legs despite the boy's protests.

"Is that what you meant about meat and ropes?"

Wally burst out laughing and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

**Tweekerz: [blushes] Review please :D**


End file.
